


Just You. (Just Me)

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Past Lives, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reincarnation, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "How long has it been?" he asks, and she swallows hard. But she doesn't look away. She stares at him like she's been burned in the desert heat for too long and he's a cooling salvation but her body is more guarded. She takes a hesitant step forward, jilted almost as if she doesn't mean to.Rey's eyes glisten for just a moment before she replies, "It's been five years. Five years since I lost you,"-Rey and Ben meet again. Anakin and Padmé are reunited.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: PunkysStuff





	Just You. (Just Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is Twitter fic I'm bringing to Ao3 because I love Anakin and Padmé so much. So this fic has a tiny hint of them.

Ben sees her, and this planet is acrid and choking but her presence is like water. It soothes and saves him, her force signature washing over him like ocean waves. Rey stares back for a moment but her lips part, soft dusky pink with sand in her hair. She's older than when he last saw her; her skin is less tanned and more smooth, her cheeks less hollow and her eyes a little wiser. For him it's...it's been seconds. 

"Rey?" he whispers and the sound carries across this empty hollow hall. He knows exactly where he is; the castle is drenched in Anakin's despair alone but a portrait of his Grandmother hangs in the same room as him now. 

"Ben?" Rey is more cautious, more hesitant than he is. It makes his chest ache more than the poisonous air because his Scavenger was never so cautious before. 

"How long has it been?" he asks, and she swallows hard. But she doesn't look away. She stares at him like she's been burned in the desert heat for too long and he's a cooling salvation but her body is more guarded. She takes a hesitant step forward, jilted almost as if she doesn't mean to. 

Rey's eyes glisten for just a moment before she replies, "It's been five years. Five years since I lost you,"

Five years. To him it's only moments ago he closed his eyes on Exegol and then he woke up here on this desolate planet with only the clothes on his back. Mustafar is a Sith planet where Anakin fell and it should feel wrong to reunite with the Light in this place but...it's healing. He doesn't know how he knows but the air feels clearer suddenly, the heat less stifling. 

Ben takes a step forward himself, testing to see if what he suspects is right. He can feel the bond thrumming in the base of his skull. He wants to reach out through it but Rey is skittish, frightened because she clearly didn't expect to find him here. 

"How do I know you're really here?" she asks, and her voice cracks as she chokes on the words. Again she takes a shaky step closer and he follows. He could reach out and touch her now but he can't. She has to be the one to make this leap because he can still feel the apprehension in her mind.

"Because I'd move the stars to find you," he replies. 

" _ Because you are the only thing I have ever truly wanted _ ," he doesn't say. 

Rey hears it anyway, and with a choking sob she throws herself the rest of the way. She falls into his arms and her hair is so long now that when he holds her up, hands against the small of her back it brushes against them. She wails into his chest as he strokes her hands over her head, making soothing noises to calm the most important person in the galaxy. Because he loves her, because he wants her, because he would give his life for her. 

Has given his life for her. 

When she looks up at him it's like something else snaps into place. Just for a moment he's looking up at a man, a man with Luke's eyes and his mother's smile, his own scar reflected back at him. He opens his mouth and a woman's voice, soft and gentle speaks. Her voice is full of love and happiness as she whispers, "Anakin,"

The man laughs, his hand brushing against Ben's cheek as he replies, "Padmé," 

Then he blinks and the vision is gone but Rey is there instead and it's her hand on his face and it's just the two of them. There are no more ghosts to haunt them, no lives to lead in fight or memory. He leans down to kiss her as her thumb brushes against his cheekbone and he knows there has been another kiss here. Their past selves on a different balcony but this kiss is only them, only Ben and Rey. 

No Skywalker's or Amidala's. No titles or legacies. 

Just Ben. Just Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my headcannon that Ben was Padmé reincarnated and Rey was Anakin. So I had to let them reunite because everyone deserves a happy ending. 
> 
> You can follow me at @PunkForTheMomen on Twitter. All mistakes are my own and I apologise for any disturbance they cause. Thank you for any kudos and comments.


End file.
